Madrasa
"These creatures dare not mess with me, even other demons are wise enough not to stand against my power- I will soon be the one in command, and as for your rivalry with Lucifer, he will soon realize my superiority” -Madrasa to Weldrok in Hell “I could wave my hand, and even the gods would kill themselves if I asked them” -Madrasa talking to Lucifer, as they search for an ancient key "Hello my dear, ain't I such a beauty" -Madrasa talking to a customer Madrasa, is an elder demon and the first serpent, and naga in all of existence, and one of the most powerful beings, under Weldrok, she is considered to not only be one of the smartest beings beings in Hell and creation, but also known as the most manipulative, and desired creations that has ever produced, forcing many angels, demons and even Lucifer himself to banish her outside into the void with Weldrok, as a precaution of her influence, and control over creation, that would bend to her will. She is one of the most cunning, and dangerous demons in creation- mastering and creating the forms of mental and mind manipulations and hypnosis, which she constantly uses on others to further her own goals and plans, which she does extremely successfully, as she originally was used as Lucifer's first and personal therapist and doctor, regarding her abilities on the mind, as it was her who helped create conscious thought and complex thoughts and emotions, giving her great access to the minds and knowledge of the creatures across creation- but during this time, she had begun to compete with her sister, Maltresia over Weldrok as they both had romantic attachment towards the hellhound, even getting their children and creations involved in the arguments in a attempt to get the hellhounds attention, which they have. Even to this day, she is extremely prideful and always put herself in the spotlight, and never looking poor, always presenting herself like royalty. To this day, Madrasa has become the most powerful and popular celebrity across creation thanks to her influence, and hypnotic spells, as she might be prideful and full of herself- she is supposed to be the 3rd smartest being in creation, behind Weldrok and Lucifer, and her mental powers can alter creation- and her hypnotic powers are so strong, nothing can resist her. Summary Early History Before existence was created, all that existed was the void, the infinite expanse of nothingness and emptiness. But within, this expanse walked a being with the power to both create, and exist by himself- this entity would be known as 'God', the creator himself. As he wandered creation forever alone, though equipped with unlimited true power, he was still alone. Until, he met another being like himself, 'The Divine Goddess'. The both instantly fell in love with each-other, but both did not want to continue wandering the void aimlessly, in response, God created creation- a creation within the nothingness where they could finally call home. Although they could bring creation into existence, they needed help in finishing it, giving it a true shape. So, God created three brothers, he fused with unlimited power: Micheal Demiurge, Gabriel Hornblower, and Samael (who would later be known as, 'Lucifer Morningstar'), after they where given their powers, God guided them into how to use their new powers over creation- and with that, they helped to form the Omniverse, Heaven and Hell- and all of creation. But as creation too shape, so did the realms of Heaven and Hell come into existence outside this omniverse as to watch over and guide it, as such the first demons began to take shape, the first was Lilith (the original queen of Hell- the first mortal to become a demon), and 'Weldrok' (the father of Hellhounds and Darkness- the first true demon), but not long after these two came into existence, so did their power of creation, and forming new ideas and concepts of evil and sin. Not long after, the arrival of Lucifer Morningstar was cast into Hell to rule over it- A new was birthed from all the though, minds and thoughts from the beings above, within and beyond creation, these thoughts soon morphed into a highly manipulative, and being known as Madrasa- The first serpents, said to not only give thought and knowledge to the beings of creation, but also bring the ideas of free-will, because of her nature, she took great interest towards the new demon lord Weldrok, and willingly submitted to his will, to become one of the most feared dark entities in creation. Madrasa was born and ruled, over the realm of serpents, she as the first serpent gave birth to all others, as such she is born from free-will, emotions and the mind- giving her and her children incredible mental abilities over creation, and over others- using their powers to manipulate all of creation and Hell, with her pulling the strings from the shadows and presenting herself as the ultimate prize. But soon, she fell for a powerful demon lord, a hell-hound whose powers soon surpassed even her enormous power, and soon she fell for him. Trying her hardest to win him over, but competing with her sister Maltresia in a attempt to win him over, as such: she soon found herself alongside her sister and lover on the 'Council of Hell' as one of its most powerful and smartest members. After many millennia of working under Weldrok- creating new ideas, and knowledge of free will as well as creating her children (serpents) into creation, Weldrok soon declared civil war in Hell against Lucifer, but Madrasa instead only watched not taking any side of the war, soon the war started between the forces of Lucifer and Weldrok, and even caused the involvement of both Gabriel and Michael, who was helping Lucifer at the time to quiet down the rebellion. Soon, Weldrok was cast out into the eternal void outside creation to spend eternity in Limbo; While Madrasa, did not get involved in the war, her will and manipulative powers proved an even greater threat if allowed to walk free, so she was thrown out with Weldrok into the endless void for eternity, so that she could never escape- but allowed her children, and creations to walk free in creation, as long as they did not attempt to release their mother. Return to Earth Not long after DarkFang’s escape, his campaign of destruction across the Omniverse was stopped, creation, heaven and hell was in chaos after the attacks, and it was still recovering from the campaign of destruction, this however, also meant that Madrasa, escaped as well, and soon began her descent towards creation, as she searched for her one true love- Weldrok. Maltresia found herself in Los Angeles, although here to find Weldrok, she soon came to love the attention and fame of the mortal world, using her beauty and hypnotic powers, to quickly rise to the top in every major show- soon releasing her children, too keep up with her busy schedule, as she became a mega-star. This time in the spotlight was soon cut short, as she finally learnt the location of her boyfriend. But she needed to draw him out, so sing her hypnotic powers, she manipulated several individuals across Los Angeles into stealing for her, and had them kill themselves to get them off her track, which they did, as a way to draw the hound out. Soon she found him, working alongside her old master, and finding that her sister Maltresia alongside them, only enraged her, as her sister who also loved him- was stealing her glory. So, she sent out a message to the two, as to attract them to her. Soon she was re-united with her old boyfriend, showing off her fabulous success, and trying to impress her old mate- in a attempt to make him fall for her (which worked a-little), but upon returning to Lux, she was quick to start a friendly rivalry with her sister Maltresia, over who gets Weldrok. These days Madrasa works as the waitress and business woman of Lucifer’s bar, manipulating or controlling anyone, OK, that’s a lie, but only for the benefit of the bar. She also still messes around with creation to this day, only making a few slight things to change- and although it hasn’t been confirmed, she still lusts after the relationship of Weldrok. Powers and Abilities Nigh-Omnipresence: '''As the creator of mind and emotions, this means that she has complete access to the omniverse, but also Hell itself and somewhat reach in Heaven, as she has access to ever dimension, realm, universe and outerverse instantaneously, but she does this by controlling the minds and beings within them, as she can use them as a gateway, or simply control them just by thinking of it, giving her information and access to other beings. Because of she is the creator of conscious thought, she is connected to everything that can think for itself, and can be anywhere at any time. However, while she has access to Heaven she does not have complete access, and only a small part, as the angels knowledge is given directly from God, not her, and it is the one place in all of creation that her presence- isn't in control, but he presence stretches further than her sister. '''Nigh-Omniscience: '''Madrasa's power comes from the collective embodiment that she is conscious thought and emotion, allowing her full understand all of creation- as she is the collective mind of all other beings, giving her literal knowledge beyond any demon sine or to come, except, for beings like Weldrok and Lucifer as they are smarter than her (that is why she is called the 3rd smartest being in creation)- but because of this, her mental knowledge is so powerful, her mind can actually warp reality, much like how Weldrok and Lucifer does, with it, she can warp half of the omniverse or Hell, just by thinking about it, due to her knowledge, but her true list of powers is just as long as her sisters, as Madrasa is the knowledge and Maltresia is the power, but each have limitless powers: * '''Cosmic Awareness * Mind & Matter Manipulation * Beyond-Dimensional Existence * Energy Projection * Enhanced Intellect * Immortality: Madrasa will never grow physically old and can live forever. She is billions of years old, and not even Lucifer, Weldrok or The Presence can truly destroy her, as she's connected herself to the minds of all conscious beings, so to destroy her you'd need to first destroy every conscious being in creation, which would mean the annihilation of all life. * Invulnerability * Magic: Madrasa can cast spells and charms, like her sister Maltresia so powerful, that there is a simple phrase that if spoken out loud and correctly, could destroy multiple outerverses around the person, and allow them to absorb their life energy. * Matter Absorption * Time Travel * Necromancy: As a psychopomp, Madrasa can choose the soul's destination if he kills a person or supernatural being (as a demon), and decide whether to resurrect them. ** Dimensional Travel: By using the minds of others, she climb out of them, or tear holes in the fabric of reality, that can take her or anything, to anywhere she wants. ** Reality Alteration ''':Madrasa is capable of altering reality at will. ** '''Supernatural Stamina: Madrasa is able to function without rest or sleep. ** Telekinesis: Madrasa telepathic powers, are on par with Weldrok and Lucifer, meaning she can move entire realities with little to no-difficulty. ** Hypnosis: '''Her hypnotic abilities are unmatched across creation, as she is it's creator, she is even shown, to be easily able to hypnotize beings like Lucifer and Weldrok into submission with little, to no difficulty. '''Demonic Physiology * Supernatural Durability: '''As a Demon, Madrasa is far more durable than humans, and even surpassing the powers of any demon or god, in creation. Madrasa can withstand an immense amount of physical damage, and weapons such as guns, knives, tasers, unholy and holy weaponry cause her little to no harm. Usually, Madrasa laughs at the idea that humans may hurt her, and after a fighting Weldrok, she was only moderately injured (while a single light punch of him at the time, was enough to kill angels, and god's at the time- as this took place after Weldrok's defeat), and simply walked away. * '''Possession: '''As a Demon, Madrasa can possess any recently deceased human being. Lucifer has forbidden Demonic Possessions because "someone" in the Silver City complained about it- she complies, saying there is no need. * '''Supernatural Agility * Supernatural Speed: It is assumed that Madrasa can appear in the blink of an eye, as due to her omnipresence there is no limit to her speed, this can also be said for Lucifer and Weldrok, as well as God. * Supernatural Reflexes and Reactions: Madrasa possesses typical angelic reflexes. She is able to effortlessly catch weapons thrown at her by other demons and easily block, dodge or deflect incoming damage from Weldrok. * Accelerate Healing Factor: '''Madrasa have shown to heal faster than humans, even at the same pace as angels. * '''Supernatural Strength: '''Madrasa possesses far more strength than other demons; who have a high level of superhuman strength. She has the strength to easily knock god's unconscious with a light punch and she can lift up large men by their necks very high off the ground with only one hand, and powerfully shove them into a wall, and break every bone in their bodies, she can break out of lock's with no effort, and she can single-handedly annihilate 50 demons in combat. Like all demons, Madrasa is supernaturally strong, mean, ruthless, terrifying and brutal, and her power surpasses most angels, and demons, and is on par with the angel Gabriel, and is below Weldrok in strength. * '''Inter-dimensional Travel: With her demonic wings,Madrasa possesses the ability to physically fly anywhere in creation. She can physically take beings from different dimensions and place them elsewhere, and also bring back souls from Hell into recently deceased bodies, like what Lucifer did with Abel. * Regenerative Healing Factor: '''As witnessed numerous times by demons, Madrasa can almost immediately heal from any wound or damage. (Many of these abilities are the same as Maltresia's that is because, since they are sisters, they share many of the same feats and powers- with the exception, that Madrasa is smarter and Maltresia is a little stronger) ** '''Claws ** Invulnerability: Madrasa, like other demons, are invulnerable to all mortal weapons and damage done by non-celestial or infernal sources. ** Enhanced Senses ** Celestial Metabolism: While Madrasa can be affected by mind-altering substances, she can actually decide if they affect her or not, or how long it takes for her to recover from them. She can consume vast quantities of powerful alcohol and drugs without negative effects. The effects also wear off much faster than with mortals, allowing her to sober up quickly after consumption has ended. ** Fangs ** Venom ** Shape-Shifting ** Power Distribution *** Demonic Growling and Roaring: '''Like all Demons, Madrasa has supersonic growling and roaring, she can growl and roar fiercely and very loudly, similarly to animals such as lions, bears, and tigers. To frighten a misbehaving child- but her bark, is actually a snake hiss, but it is so scary, that some creatures can survive the high-pitched hiss. Abilities * '''Omnilingualism: Madrasa has the ability to speak and understand all languages. * Singer: Madrasa is just below Weldrok in singing capabilities, utilizing her hypnotic abilities to make an audience love her- which she does very successfully. * Hold of Darkness: '''Madrasa creates tail like energies that cannot be dodged, teleported away from or destroyed. These will wrap around an opponent (much like how a snake constrictor does it), and crushes the life, energy, powers and soul from whatever it has- this attack has killed immortal beings, and was the one that destroyed the avatar of God. * '''Psychic Penance: '''Madrasa opens up her hand and sends a wave of pure mental and spiritual energy out towards wherever she is pointing, it cannot be detected by any means, and will either destroy one’s powers or completely destroy a victim- has a massive area coverage and distance (and can kill immortals). * '''Serpents Breath: '''Madrasa creates a ball of pure psychic and demonic energy and magic that compresses itself into his hand. When fired, it releases an explosion of dark psychic energy that completely dismantles all energy, matter, and consciousnesses- it is the attack, that is capable of destroying outerverses. * '''Spawn of the Serpent: '''Madrasa forms portals in the reality she’s in, this summons serpents from all over creation, each with enough power to destroy multiverses and hyperverses, if a victim is killed by them, their souls are collected by Madrasa. * '''Eyes of Eternity: Her eyes are more powerful than another demon spell, when she looks at an opponent she has full reality warping abilities, and if anyone looks into her eyes, she can morph then mind, body and soul as she pleases, with it she can reshape entire outerverses just by looking at it. * Fangs of Fate: '''Her fangs produce a venom, that can kill angels- her fangs are unbreakable. * '''Soothing Coils: '''When she personally constricts an opponent, they begin to lose all their abilities, souls and minds, and will slowly and permanently morph into a serpent, forever loyal to her. * '''Cobra’s Wings: '''Madrasa opens her wings, to show a variety of symbols and patterns inside them. Opening them, she is able to fully manipulate the environment and outerverse she is in- making her almost untouchable in battle. ** '''Deception ** Nigh-Omnipresent ** Nigh-Omniscience Intellect ** Unbreakable Rage ** Hypnotic Powers (everything about her) ** Occultism Feats * Destroyed several outerverses. * Tricked John Constantine, Lucifer Morningstar, Micheal Demiurge into serving her, for her own purpose- and was successful in so. * Killed an avatar of God himself- infinitely more powerful than other deities. * Hypnotized DarkFang and Lucifer, into serving her, as a display of how powerful her mental attacks and powers are. * Won a battle against Gabriel Hornblower- who was one of the three original angels. * Blackmailed and tricked God himself, into doing a deed for her. * Controlled trillions of demons and souls into becoming her mindless servants in an instant- just by looking at her body. * Defeated 4 members of the council of Hell at once, in combat. * Is the original serpent Physical Appearance Though in reality, her shapeshifting abilities are one of the finest in all of creation, as with all of the members of the 'Council of Hell', with Weldrok being the greatest of them all. She can morph into anything she wants no matter its; size, shape, form or living or dead, making, making hr very difficult to detect when placed with others. But when in her serpent form (her true form), she's a massive anthropomorphic serpent (or naga) body. She has a long, white scaly body, with a pair of big black and white cobra wings. She has a massive jaw and sharp fangs, while her eyes take on a variety of colors- due to this being one of the methods she uses for hypnosis. Madrasa has the ability to chose human form, thanks to her powers of illusion, she can make herself look like a human, anyway she wants. She often wears, gold and jewel encrusted dresses to show off her wealth and beauty, seeing all others as less than her- often trying out different styles and colors, as she doesn't like keeping things the same and always tries something different. She often uses other forms than showing her true form, as she likes to play games with others, before killing them. Personality She is highly prideful of herself, placing herself above anything else in existence. But because of her intelligence, this also makes her highly manipulative, and un-trustworthy to others, as she realizes her abilities and can use that against them. She mostly commits many of the heinous acts she has done, out of sheer pleasure or as a way of testing her skills, and limits. She does have a romantic attachment and relationship with Weldrok, which has clearly been admitted to- as she does show great excitement and pleasure when she meets him on various occasions. Relationships Lucifer Morningstar Lucifer and Madrasa where once on very friendly terms with one and another, these days it's more like the other is waiting to curse the other. Lucifer while he did help her stay in Earth, and keeping her fame- but this, is not out of caring or friendship. Lucifer finds her intimidating, but he does admit that he did enjoy working with her. While working together, they grow closer and develop a close friendship- but know all there is, is hostility, mostly around Weldrok, as she considers him her soul mate, and he does show care for her. While Lucifer is cautious around Weldrok, he is a little less worried with Madrasa as he believes, as long as he can keep Weldrok under control, he can control her- which is true. Over time, it is shown that the two still look out for each-other, comparing it to a brother sister relationship, and that over-time it could be restored to what it once was. Weldrok She is very caring and gentle towards him, not trying to hide that she has a romantic attachment towards him, as she feels safe and comfortable around him compared to the other demons she hangs out with, and will constantly show off as a way of getting attention, as she believes this is her only way of getting attention. Because of this, she has not gone unnoticed, as Weldrok does feel some attraction towards her. Maltresia Although they consider each-other sisters, they are both very friendly and playful with each-other, often helping each other if the other needs it. However, recently a bit of a fight has broken out between the two as both are fighting for the affection of Weldrok- but both still, stay on friendly relationships even when their fights get vicious. Amenadiel Despite them supposed to be mortal enemies, the two actually get on OK, as due to her connection to life across creation, she's been seen less as a demon, and more as a divine being. So when they meet, they can actually get along fine, only until one of them tries to start a fight. Mazikeen Mazikeen/Maze is somewhat of a granddaughter to the serpent. She is very calm, and happy when in the same presence as her. They share a sort of big and little sister bond, and are able to communicate and interact with each-other, with very low risk of starting a fight. God It is unknown how she views God, but it has been shown she does show some respect towards him, as for her- he is the one who created her, so you should show some respect. Trivia * Even though she is the creator and master of minds and consciousness, she is more the representation and embodiment of it- creating more, higher and more complex thoughts and emotions, as mind and knowledge is God's creation. * Maltresia is seen as the second most-powerful dark force in creation, but Madrasa, is just below her in power as the third strongest dark-force in creation, but is leagues smarter, seen as the third smartest being in creation, below Weldrok and Lucifer. * What really set's her mental ability apart from others, is her mastery on manipulation and hypnosis, as she can hypnotize anything with any part of her body, with a simple quick glance from a single being to a outerverse. But, she can hypnotize beings like, Weldrok, Maltresia, Lucifer and even God when she has to- but she rarely does this, as she finds it not worth her time.